Anxiety
by opurple
Summary: Dokuganryu sudah lama mendamba si bocah Sanada. Ingin merengkuhnya, menjadikannya miliknya—meski fakta zaman mencemooh mereka. Tapi, Hei! siapa yang peduli? - Datesana? Masayuki? drabble dldr!


_Dokuganryū_ sudah lama mendamba si bocah Sanada. Ingin merengkuhnya, menjadikannya miliknya—meski fakta zama mencemooh mereka. Tapi, _Hei_! siapa yang peduli?!

.

**Anxiety.**

Presented by opurple

Masamune/sanada | rated T | romance, drama, hurt/comfort | drabble | Shounen-Ai

I do own nothing, but story and ideas!

.

* * *

.

Padahal baru saja dilihatnya matahari tersenyum cerah padanya, sayang sekali gerimis kecil kini malah menghianatinya. Mengesah, Masamune merenung di pinggiran teras kediamannya, pun lalu Ia menyulut rokoknya. Meski begitu, matahari masih enggan murung, sangat pandai menyembunyikan dilema. Hatinya mencelos. Matahari hari ini memang persetan sudah mengingatkannya pada pemuda itu.

Si bocah Sanada. Murni bocah yang baru menetas kemarin, yang sayangnya (lagi-lagi) berhasil meluluh lantahkan hatinya.

Sejak hari pertama bertemu, yang sudah di atur begitu _epic_ oleh takdir, ia sudah terperangkap pada mata bocah itu, mata murni seorang polos yang menggebu-gebu, yang seolah menarik dirinya, menantangnya.

Meski persepsi awal sebagai rival. Tapi jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari yang ia ekspektasikan, bersama bocah Sanada, _party_-nya lebih menggema.

Ia tahu, sangat, bahwa bocah Sanada itu juga memiliki rasa yang sama padanya. Hanya saja zaman malah mencemooh mereka.

Kelopak pertama bunga sakura di Kai, khusus untuk tamu seperti anda, Masamune-dono." Heh—kala itu saat ia terpaksa menginap di tempat Takeda—Ia hanya mengangkat sudut bibirnya, menyeringai. Menerimanya, menghirup dalam bunganya.

"Tidak lebih wangi dari milik Oushuu, lain kali cobalah bandingkan." dalam kutip bahwa ia ingin Yukimura Sanada balik mengunjungi Oushuu.

Begitu menangkap matanya yang berbinar dan kepalanya yang mengangguk, seperti anjing. Ia tersenyum lega, mengusuk rambut Sanada. "Aku menantinya."

Ia ingin menggapainya, memeluknya, menyalur hangat eksistensinya. Ia ingin merengkuh punggung bergetarnya. Membisik kalimat cinta juga melepas rindunya. Mengisi hampa dari cerita hidup mereka. Desir yang ia rasa begitu hebat, sungguh ingin memilikinya.

Lain hati lain nyata, baru-baru ini koneksi renggang mereka tercipta. Hatinya lagi-lagi mencelos mengingat senyum hipokrit milik Yukimura.

"Ne.. Masamune-dono..." ada jeda dalam kalimat Yukimura, matanya berkilau di bawah terik matahari. "Selamat atas rencana tunanganmu..." dan kala itu ia sadar bahwa mata bocah itu berkilau-kilau karena menahan kristalnya.

Yukimura Sanada meninggalkan Oushuu di hari kedua, setelah mengucapkan... "kuharap kita dapat melihat kelopak sakura pertama bersama-sama lagi, sebagai seorang rival merangkap, teman." Ia tidak bisa menyangkalnya.

Ia marah dengan Kojuro karena memberitahu fakta.

"Ini demi kebaikan kalian. cepat atau lambat hubungan kalian akan meningkat padah sisi yang begitu tabu, ingat posisi anda, Masamune-sama."

"_Bullshit_! siapa yang peduli dengan posisi! tidak secepat itu Kojuro. tidak secepat itu!"

Justru karena ia seorang Jenderal ia bisa melakukannya, bukan? ia memiliki wewenang dan hak paten yang keluar dari mulutnya. sekali ia tidak menyangkalnya bahwa ia benar-benar menginginkan Yukimura Sanada.

.

.

Begitu hangat menjalar punggungnya, ia mematikan rokoknya. berdalih bahwa tidak sepantasnya ia mengingat masa lalu mereka.

"Masamune-dono.." nafas hangat menyapa tengkuknya. "Ada apa? Ku panggil sedari tadi tidak menyahut."

Masamune berbalik, tersenyum lembut pada sosok di depannya, ah—Yukimura selalu nampak anggun dengan kimono panjangnya. Benar, Yukimura yang itu, Yukimura-_nya_.

Menakup kedua pipi Yukimura, memutus jarak di antara mereka. Bibir bertemu bibir, bergulat lembut menyalur rangsang mereka. Masamune tidak bisa untuk tidak agresif pada Yukimura_nya_. Sudah lama... lama sekali ia sudah mendamba.

"Jangan pernah pergi _(lagi)_ dari sisiku, jangan..."

"Kau bicara apa?" peluk Yukimura mengerat, mencakar punggung Masamune. "Aku ada di sini, sekarang. Dan selalu..." mengusuk kepalanya pada dada bidang Masamune, "Kau bisa mengundangku, kapan saja kau mau, Masamune-dono.." ada setetes yang keluar dari matanya. "Kita sudah berjanji untuk tidak mengingat fakta, bukan?" bocah Sanada mendongak, tersenyum cerah, mata berkilau, setetes kristal mengalir di sudut mata, sungguh, seperti matahari sore ini.

"Maaf... aku mengerti." lalu mereka kembali bergemul di pukul tiga.

Semakin ia mengingatnya semakin ia mendamba. Ingin memiliki seutuhnya, menjadikannya yang pertama, kalau boleh permainsurinya, selamanya.

Tapi nyatanya, Yukimura Sanada hanya silir hatinya, yang dengan bangsatnya menduduki posisi pertama, mendepak jauh permainsuri aslinya. Ia berdosa. Sangat berdosa.

Siapa peduli pada dunia yang mencemooh mereka, dosa yang mereka bangun begitu manis dikecapnya. Selama di situ ada Yukimura Sanada, ia tahu semua akan baik-baik saja.

.

Benar-benar naif, ya?

.

.

**End.**

**.**

* * *

**a/n: **Yo! Ada yang tahu hubungan mereka 'seperti apa'? lain kali akan aku buat hal seperti ini jika ada yang suka XD ah drabble memang selalu dapat menggugah niat nulis hehe. Pertama kali memasuki fandom ini, well, gara-gara maen basara 4 sih ah yukimura tambah 'moe' saja /taboked/

**If u don't mind~ **

_**review**_**?**


End file.
